Another Spring
by snickerslover
Summary: Goblin! AU Manusia diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup sebanyak empat kali, yang pertama untuk menebar benih, yang kedua untuk memberi air, yang ketiga untuk memanen dan yang terakhir untuk menikmati hasil panennya. Lalu, dosa macam apa yang Wonwoo lakukan pada kehidupannya yang lalu sehingga ia harus hidup seperti ini? Meanie Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Goblin! AU

Manusia diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup sebanyak empat kali, yang pertama untuk menebar benih, yang kedua untuk memberi air, yang ketiga untuk memanen dan yang terakhir untuk menikmati hasil panennya.

Lalu, dosa macam apa yang Wonwoo lakukan pada kehidupannya yang lalu sehingga ia harus hidup seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Goblin! AU, artinya fanfic ini memiliki latar belakang cerita yang sama seperti Drama Goblin. Jadi di cerita ini tidak ada yang menjadi Goblin maupun istri Goblin. Author juga akan mengubah beberapa detail agar sesuai dengan jalan cerita yang author ingini.

Cerita ini murni hanya karya fiktif belaka dengan Drama Goblin sebagai plot dasar. Karya ini juga tidak tertuju pada agama manapun, Author tidak mau nanti dianggap sesat atau menistakan agama tertentu. Jadi, please, take it as a fun fanfiction please.

.

.

Genre: Fantasy, Reincarnation!AU, Soulmate!AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama

Main Pairings: Meanie (Mingyu & Wonwoo)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Ini semua bukan salahmu"_

 _"_ _Jangan menangis"_

 _"_ _Karena walaupun aku dapat memutar waktu, aku akan tetap memilihmu"_

 _"_ _Pada kehidupanku yang selanjutnya pun"_

 _"_ _Aku akan memilihmu"_

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya. Ia hanya dapat terdiam. Hal yang baru saja ia impikan masih sangat jelas di fikirannya.

Lagi-lagi, ia memimpikan orang itu.

Akhir-akhir ini, Wonwoo selalu memimpikan hal yang sangat aneh. Ia melihat seorang pria. Walaupun ia tidak dapat melihat wajah dari pria itu, namun yang pasti, ia tahu bahwa orang-orang yang ia mimpikan selama ini adalah orang yang sama. Suara pria yang rendah namun penuh kehangatan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Wonwoo.

"Pada kehidupanku yang selanjutnya pun, aku akan memilihmu" Wonwoo mengulang perkataan pria yang ada di mimpinya tadi.

Namun, Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Mengapa ia selalu menangis ketika ia memimpikan pria itu?

Apakah itu dirinya dimasa lalu?

Beberapa orang percaya bahwa manusia diberikan kesempatan untuk hidup sebanyak empat kali, yang pertama untuk menebar benih, yang kedua untuk memberi air, yang ketiga untuk memanen dan yang terakhir untuk menikmati hasil panennya.

Lalu, dosa macam apa yang Wonwoo lakukan pada kehidupannya yang lalu sehingga ia harus hidup seperti ini?

Jeon Wonwoo merupakan seorang lelaki berumur 20 tahun. Ia merupakan seorang anak yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan di Kota Seoul. Sejak kecil, ia merupakan anak yang tidak mudah bergaul, wajahnya yang terlihat selalu marah dan dingin itu mengakibatkan anak-anak yang lain tidak ingin berteman dengannya. Ditambah lagi, Wonwoo memiliki sebuah panggilan yaitu si pembawa sial. Setiap orang yang dekat atau menyayanginya selalu tertimpa sebuah kesialan. Tentu saja awalnya Wonwoo merasa sedih ketika diperlakukan seperti itu, namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ia pun terbiasa menyendiri di pojok ruangan dengan sebuah buku dihadapannya.

Satu-satunya teman baik Wonwoo di panti asuhan tersebut adalah Chan, anak yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. Mereka berdua sering menjadi bahan bully-an anak-anak lainnya, dan Wonwoo selalu berusaha untuk melindungi Chan.

Anak-anak memang bisa dikatakan masih kecil, mereka masih tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka masih bodoh dan hanya memandang sesuatu dari apa yang kasat mata saja. Namun, bagaimana dengan orang dewasa di panti asuhan tersebut?

Mereka sama saja.

Orang dewasa harusnya lebih bijaksana, namun mereka juga memperlakukan Wonwoo seenak mereka. Mereka tidak pernah menganggap keberadaan Wonwoo, mereka juga selalu memerintahkan apapun kepada Wonwoo. Mereka memperlakukan Chan cukup baik, dan itu membuat Wonwoo sedikit lega.

Hidup di panti asuhan merupakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan, dan ketika Wonwoo diangkat anak oleh sebuah keluarga kaya ia kira hidupnya akan jauh lebih baik. Namun pada kenyataannya tidak. Baru seminggu setelah Wonwoo diangkat anak, keluarga Jeon bangkrut dan terlilit hutang-hutang. Keluarga itu lalu menyalahkan Wonwoo atas apa yang terlah terjadi.

Ayah angkatnya sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan walau dengan kemampuan yang diatas rata-rata, akhirnya, ia hanya mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi setiap hari. Ibu angkatnya memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti seorang babu, Wonwoo juga selalu menjadi tempat yang setiap saat harus bisa menerima luapan-luapan emosi dari wanita paruh baya itu. Adik-adik angkat Wonwoo juga sama saja, mereka memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti seekor binatang.

Wonwoo sudah hidup selama 20 tahun, tapi ia tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Wonwoo tidak pernah percaya pada Tuhan, karena memang jika Tuhan itu ada, Ia tak mungkin memberikan hidup yang sangat menyedihkan ini pada Wonwoo.

Apa mungkin Wonwoo dihukum? Apa mungkin ia adalah seorang yang melakukan banyak dosa sehingga ia harus menerima semua hukuman pada kehidupannya yang sekarang?

Wonwoo hanya ingin hidup bahagia.

.

.

Sudah berapa kali Wonwoo berdiri di atas sini?

Ya, sudah berapa kali ia berdiri diatas atap sambil memandangi permukaan bumi yang terlihat sangat jauh itu? Ia berada di atap gedung dengan 17 lantai tersebut. Jika ia menjatuhkan diri dari atap gedung itu, apakah ia akan merasakan sakit yang hebat? Apakah ada cara lain agar ia dapat pergi dari dunia ini?

Wonwoo sudah muak, ia sudah muak dengan apa yang dunia berikan padanya. Ia ingin menghentikan semua ini. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat lagi, ia hanya ingin bebas dari kehidupan yang tidak pernah memberikan kebahagiaan padanya ini. Kali ini, tekad Wonwoo sudah bulat, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua ini.

Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan angin mengelus pipinya.

Satu langkah.

Wonwoo hanya perlu mengambil satu langkah dan semuanya akan berakhir.

Satu lang-

"Berhenti"

Wonwoo membuka matanya sebelum membalikan badannya kearah suara tersebut. Ia melihat seorang lelaki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya hanya beberapa meter darinya. Lelaki itu memiliki sebuah wajah yang cantik dan rambut sebahu.

"Hentikan Jeon Wonwoo, kau tak boleh melakukan itu!" Suara lelaki itu terdengar bergetar. Wonwoo hanya dapat tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini, Yoon Jeonghan?" Wonwoo bertanya.

Yoon Jeonghan adalah seseorang yang sangat aneh. Ia selalu ada ketika Wonwoo ingin melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirinya. Pertemuan mereka pertama kali terjadi ketika Wonwoo berumur 7 tahun. Wonwoo dipalak oleh beberapa kakak kelas, karena Wonwoo adalah yatim piatu, tentu ia tak punya uang dan ia pun dipukuli. Lalu, Jeonghan muncul dan membantu Wonwoo. Sejak saat itu, Jeonghan selalu ada di sekitar Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dan mengapa, namun Jeonghan adalah orang yang agak sedikit menyebalkan untuk Wonwoo.

"Ayolah, Won. Ini bukanlah sebuah pilihan terbaik. Tuhan paling benci dengan hal ini"

"Aku tidak percaya pada Tuhan"

"Aku mohon, Wonwoo. Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh!"

Jeonghan sangatlah takut pada saat itu. Melihat Wonwoo berdiri diatas sana merupakan sesuatu yang sangatlah mengerikan di mata Jeonghan. Ia juga takut jika Wonwoo kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Wonwoo tidak boleh pergi dengan cara ini!

"Please… Turun dari sana" Air mata Jeonghan sudah menggenang di matanya, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku, aku akan melindungimu. Kali ini, aku akan benar-benar melindungimu"

Mendengar hal itu, Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia merasa ada suatu tarikan aneh yang ada pada dirinya. Ia merasa sangat sedih, hatinya sakit seperti ada yang mencabik-cabik, namun ia juga merasa ia dapat percaya dengan apa yang Jeonghan katakan.

Dan sekali lagi, Jeonghan berhasi menyelamatkan Wonwoo dari perbuatan yang bodoh.

"Maafkan aku"

Wonwoo tidak mengerti kenapa Jeonghan selalu meminta maaf seakan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya adalah kesalahan pemuda berambut panjang itu…

Mengapa?

.

.

.

"Mingyu honey~"

"Ah ma, aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau pergi ke tempat itu!" Mingyu berkata dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada layar TV di depannya itu.

Nyonya Kim pun duduk di sebelah anak tunggalnya di sofa.

"Tapi kan mama penasaran!"

"Ngga ada yang aneh kok ma, aku Cuma belom ketemu yang pas kok"

Kim Mingyu. Anak dari konglomerat yang memiliki segalanya. Wajah tampan, tubuh yang tinggi dan kulit tan yang terlihat begitu memukau. Ia juga memiliki sifat yang menyenangkan, baik dan orang-orang sangat menyukainya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang Kim Mingyu. Belum lagi ia sangat kaya raya, juga pintar dalam berbagai jenis olah raga. Satu lagi, ia juga sangat pintar. Perfect, right?

Yeah he is.

Tapi, hanya satu hal yang orang-orang tidak dapat pahami tentang Kim Mingyu. Orang seperfek Kim Mingyu ini tidak punya pacar. Selama 19 tahun, ia tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Jangankan jatuh cinta, dia juga tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan pada siapapun. Nyonya Kim sangat heran dengan kelakuan anaknya itu, ia pun sempat berfikir bahwa Mingyu mungkin tidak menyukai wanita. Mingyu mungkin punya kekasih gelap yang merupakan seorang pria maka ia tidak pernah mengatakan hal tersebut pada siapapun. Nyonya Kim sudah sangat berbesar hati jika hal tersebut adalah kenyataan yang ada. Ia tidak peduli dengan orientasi anaknya itu, yang terpenting adalah ia tidak ingin anaknya hidup sendiri.

"Ayolah Mingyu, hanya 10 menit"

Sebenarnya, Nyonya Kim ini mengajak Mingyu kemana sih?

"Jangan percaya dengan hal-hal kayak gitu ah ma, fortune teller itu bohong"

Ya, Nyonya Kim mengajak Mingyu untuk melihat jalur hidupnya di sebuah peramal terkenal di Gangnam. Peramal yang biasa disebut Madam Heo tersebut merupakan peramal terbaik seantero Korea Selatan, bahkan mungkin dunia. Semua hal yang ia prediksi selalu menjadi kenyataan.

"Kamu itu ngga sayang mama lagi yah? Kok sekarang ga pernah nurutin mama sih?" Nyonya Kim pura-pura sedih dan menangis. Ia memang lebay.

"Lebay deh ma" Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayodong, mama udah booking buat jam 2 nanti" Nyonya Kim masih saja keras kepala, dan Mingyu sendiri tahu bahwa ibunya itu akan terus mencoba untuk membawa Mingyu ke tempat ramalan itu.

"Kalau diramal terus hasilnya jelek gimana ma?" Mingyu bertanya. Ia sendiri tidak mempercayai hal itu, jadi ia tidak akan terganggu dengan apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Madam Heo, namun mama Mingyu ini loh masalahnya.

"Yaudah, gausah didengerin" Mingyu ngga yakin sama jawaban mamanya itu.

"Beneran kok~"

"Iya, yaudah" Mingyu hanya dapat pasrah.

Mingyu melihat ke sekitar ruangan dengan mata yang penuh kekhawatiran. Ia melakukan sedikit pencarian di Google tentang Madam Heo ini, dan mereka semua mengatakan apa yang diramalkan benar-benar terjadi. Awalnya Mingyu berifikir itu adalah komentar bayaran, namun ia tidak yakin setelah ia melihat bagaimana ruangan tempat ia berada. Semua hiasan dan atribut yang ada entah memperlihatkan bahwa Madam Heo ini benar-benar the real deal. Salah satu kekurangan Mingyu ialah ia sangat polos. Ia merupakan tipe orang yang dapat tertipu dengan mudah, dan ia sudah sering menjadi korban dari penipuan-penipuan di jalanan bahkan oleh temannya sendiri. Namun ia masih saja tidak bisa belajar dari pengalaman.

"Kim Mingyu, 6 April"

"Musim semi" Madam Heo menganggukan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Layaknya musim semi, ia memiliki sifat yang hangat dan cerah. Kemanapun ia berjalan, bunga-bunga akan bermekaran. Hidupnya dipenuhi oleh kasih sayang dan kebaikan" Madam Heo berbisik, namun suaranya cukup keras sehingga Mingyu dan Nyonya Kim dapat mendengarnya.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" Madam Heo kemudian bertanya sebelum ia menjawabnya sendiri, "Ahh.. tentu saja"

"Tangan" Madam Heo mengulurkan tangannya sebelum Mingyu menaruh tangannya sendiri diatas tangan Madam Heo.

Ketika ujung jari Mingyu menyentuh tangan Madam Heo, tiba-tiba wanita tua itu membuka matanya. Ia melihat kearah Mingyu dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh.

"Dalam kehidupan kali ini pun, kamu dapat melakukan apapun yang kamu inginkan. Walaupun kau diberi kesempatan beratus-ratus kalipun, kau tetap akan memilih jalan itu" Madam Heo berkata dengan pelan, "Terkadang, aku berfikir bahwa Sang Pencipta itu memang keterlaluan"

Mendengar hal itu, Nyonya Kim merasa khawatir, "Apa maksudmu, Madam?"

Madam Heo lalu melihat kearah Nyonya Kim dan berkata, "Kali ini pun, kau tidak bisa melarangnya. Apapun jalan yang ia pilih, kau harus selalu mendukungnya"

Nyonya Kim lalu memberikan tatapan yang tajam pada Mingyu, "Aku tau kau pasti tidak suka perempuan kan!"

"Hah?"

Madam Heo tersenyum kecil sebelom ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada lelaki muda dihadapannya.

"Tuhan selalu ada pada sisimu, ia akan selalu berpihak padamu. Hal-hal yang terjadi padamu kelak bukanlah kesalahanmu maupun dirinya, karena seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, berapa kali kau diberi kesempatan pun kalian adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama"

Mingyu tidak tahu apakah hal yang ia dengar itu merupakan hal yang baik atau buruk. Ia sendiri kadang merasa aneh karena ia tidak bisa menyukai seorang pun walau ia telah mencoba. Perkataan Madam Heo setidaknya memberikan harapan pada Mingyu bahwa ia akan memiliki seseorang yang dapat ia cintai. Mingyu juga tidak sabar untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

"Madam, sudah waktunya" Seorang lelaki yang terlihat seumuran dengan Mingyu masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mengingatkan bahwa waktunya telah habis, Madam Heo masih memiliki beberapa klien yang sedang menunggu diluar.

Mendengar hal itu, Nyonya Kim dan Mingyu pun bangkit dari kursinya sebelum mereka meninggalkan ruangan. Mata dari Lelaki muda yang terlihat seumuran dengan Mingyu namun jauh lebih pendek darinya itu terus mengikuti ke arah pria tinggi yang baru meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, zi?" Madam Heo menanyakan pendapatnya kepada lelaki yang bernama Woozi yang merupakan putranya sendiri.

"Aku hanya berharap kali ini Tuhan akan memiliki belas kasihan" Woozi berkata, "Terlebih lagi ini adalah kehidupan terkahir mereka"

"Kim Mingyu… Dia hanya akan merasakan musim semi sebanyak 20 kali"

.

.

.

Lanjut ngga nih? hehe


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Maafkan aku"

.

.

.

"Jadi… sudah berapa wanita yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu minggu ini, Kim Mingyu?" Tanya Seungkwan sambil mengunyah kripik kentang rasa rumput laut yang baru ia saja beli di kantin.

"13" Jawab Soonyoung. Mingyu membulatkan matanya karena kaget, ia sendiri tidak menghitung berapa banyak wanita yang sudah ia tolak. Tapi 13 orang merupakan angka yang masuk akal mengingat ia mendapatkan setidaknya 2 pernyataan cinta tiap harinya. Padahal, tahun ajaran baru dimulai minggu ini dan Mingyu sendiri merupakan mahasiswa baru, tetapi popularitasnya sudah cukup tinggi sejak hari pertama. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak menyukai pria tinggi, tampan dengan rambut biru silver yang terlihat seperti ia baru saja menyelesaikan pemotretan majalah? Semua wanita, bahkan juga pria kesemsem melihatnya.

Mingyu, Seokmin, Soonyoung dan Seungkwan merupakan teman sejak SMP. Mereka berempat sangat dekat, mungkin karena sifat mereka mirip. Mereka tipe murid yang agak sedikit pecicilan, banyak bicara, berisik dan iseng, Namun hal yang membedakan Mingyu dan ketiga temannya adalah Mingyu itu terlalu ganteng. Cowok ganteng kan ngapain aja tetap ganteng, yah? Berbeda dengan ketiga temannya itu. Apapun yang trio itu lakukan jatuhnya seperti sedang melawak. Jadi, mereka disebut-sebut sebagai 'Trio Gag' dan tentu Mingyu tidak dimasukkan kedalam trio itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Seokmin bertanya, ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu kaget temannya yang satu ini bisa mengetahui hal itu. Kwon Soonyoung, terkenal sebagai anak yang memiliki banyak koneksi, ia tahu banyak rahasia dan informasi tentang mahasiswa-mahasiswa di kampus.

"Tzuyu, Eunha, Nayeon, Mina, Yerin, Yeri, Eunseo, Dawon, Mijoo, Sujeong, Jiho, Yooa dan Junghwa" Soonyoung menyebutkan semua nama-nama orang yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya dapat menghela nafasnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di senderan kursi kantin. Dia bahkan hanya tahu 3 atau 4 orang, tapi Soonyoung mengetahui semua nama-nama mereka!

"Kau menolak Tzuyu!?" Seokmin benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Tzuyu merupakan kembang kampus yang dikejar-kejar oleh semua lelaki normal! Bagaimana mungkin Mingyu menolak wanita dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh yang aduhai itu?!

"Hey Mingyu, aku harap kau tidak akan marah kalau aku mengatakan ini tapi…" Soonyoung memulai dengan nada yang tidak yakin, "Apa mungkin kau tidak menyukai wanita?"

Mingyu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Jujur saja ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar hal ini, ibunya sendiri dirumah sering mengatakan kalau kemungkinan Mingyu itu gay. Ibunya bahkan sering menuduh Mingyu sudah punya pacar laki-laki yang ia sembunyikan.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu" Mingyu mengatakan dengan jujur. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana orientasi dia, apakah ia menyukai wanita atau pria.

"Tapi masalahnya, aku juga tidak pernah tertarik dengan seorang pria" Tambah Mingyu.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja dulu pacaran dengan Tzuyu? Kalau tidak cocok, kau bisa coba dengan laki-laki! Aku dengar ada satu adik kelas yang menyukaimu dulu" Soonyoung memberikan saran sambil ia mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk mencari nomor dari adik kelas yang dulu menyukai Mingyu. Ya, Soonyoung itu bagai database berjalan.

"Hei, hei kalian!" Seungkwan yang daritadi diam saja akhirnya buka suara, "Mingyunya aja tidak masalah dengan masa lajangnya! Kenapa malah kalian yang kerepotan begini?"

"Tapi kan sayang saja rasanya orang seperti Kim Mingyu harus sendiri seperti ini"

"Betul" Seokmin setuju dengan hal yang baru saja Soonyoung katakan.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik" Seungkwan berkata, "Kalian tahu akupun tidak pernah punya pacar sampai aku bertemu Hansol 3 bulan yang lalu, kan?"

"Ya kalau kau tidak pernah punya pacar sih bukan hal yang aneh" Sahut Soonyoung dengan nada yang iseng dan ia pun mendapat pukulan yang cukup pedas di lengannya.

"Tapi begitupun dengan Hansol! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana wajahnya terlihat seperti mini Dicaprio?! Semua orang tergila-gila padanya, tapi ia tidak pernah menyukai siapapun sebelum ia bertemu denganku" Seungkwan melipatkan tangannya di dadanya dan bersender kebelakang. Pundaknya terlihat sedikit meninggi. Ia sangat bangga karena ia dapat membuat orang setampan Hansol jatuh hati padanya.

"Paling Hansol bohong" Celetuk Seokmin.

"Ya!" Seungkwan memukuli Seokmin dengan tangannya yang masih kotor karena kripik kentang yang ia makan.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti maksudmu! Mingyu hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat, kan?" Seokmin merasa geli dan sakit secara bersamaan karena dipukuli oleh temannya itu.

"Itu maksudku!" Seungkwan mengangguk.

Mingyu hanya dapat tersenyum pahit. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang teman-temannya katakan. Jadi apakah itu semua hanya masalah waktu? Ya, Mungkin itu adalah alasan yang tepat. Tetapi Mingyu sendiri tidak pernah tahu mengapa ia selalu merasakan perasaan yang aneh jika ia memikirkan tentang cinta. Mengapa ia merasa seperti itu semua hanya akan menjadi sia-sia?

Ada hal lain yang mengahalangi Mingyu untuk membuka hatinya pada seseorang.

Ada hal lain yang Mingyu sendiri tidak tahu apa…

.

.

.

Hari itu hujan turun begitu deras. Lelaki muda dengan mata tajam itu hanya dapat berteduh di depan toko jasa laundry. Ia baru saja mengambil baju milik ayahnya yang akan dikenakan besok, namun hujan tiba-tiba turun sangat deras. Tentu saja ia tidak membawa payung karena hujannya sangat mendadak.

"Tunggu di dalam saja" Wonwoo terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakangnya. Iapun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang cowok yang seumuran dengannya sedang memegangi gagang pintu yang terbuka.

"Ayolah, kakekku sudah menyiapkan coklat panas untukmu" Kata lelaki muda itu sebelum ia menarik lengan Wonwoo dan membawanya kedalam.

"Diminum, ya" Lelaki berwajah manis itu manaruh secangkir coklat panas didepan Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya dapat mengangguk dan berterima kasih dengan suara kecil.

Sambil menyeruput coklat panas tersebut, mata Wonwoo berlari menyusuri toko itu. Toko itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam baju milik orang-orang yang membutuhkan jasa laundry. Ruangannya sendiri memiliki harum yang khas, segar dan manis, berbeda dengan beberapa toko laundry yang lain. Mungkin karena itu toko ini sangat banyak pelanggannya, bau dari pakaian yang baru dicuci disini tidak menusuk.

"Kau anak dari keluarga Jeon, kan?" Lelaki muda itu membuka pembicaraan.

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Iya"

"Namaku Hong Jisoo" Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Wonwoo.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo"

Jisoo tersenyum lembut sebelum berkata, "Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Iya, aku juga" Jawab Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, ia memang bukan orang yang mudah bergaul jadi ia merasa agak sedikit risih. Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Sudah dua kali ia pergi ke toko laundry ini, namun yang ia tahu pemiliknya adalah seorang kakek tua. Ternyata kakek tua itu punya seorang cucu yang seumuran dengannya.

Namun, ada satu hal aneh yang Wonwoo rasakan. Jisoo itu terlihat sangat manis dan lembut. Matanya memancarkan kata 'innocent' dan ia pun miliki tutur kata yang sopan dan halus, tapi Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa agak segan dan takut. Wonwoo berusaha untuk tidak bertemu mata dengan Jisoo karena hal itu.

Sudah sekitar 10 menit Wonwoo berada di dalam sana, ia juga sudah menghabiskan dua cangkir coklat panas dan ini adalah gelasnya yang ketiga. Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk menempelkan bibirnya di cangkir dan meminum coklat panas sepanjang waktu daripada ia harus mengobrol dengan orang baru yang daritadi hanya melihatinya dengan senyuman.

'Ada apa dengan orang itu?' Tanya Wonwoo dalam hati.

Wonwoo dan Jisoo keduanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah pintu ketika mereka mendengar suara yang menandakan seseorang baru saja masuk ke toko.

"Oh, kau rupanya" Sapa Jisoo dengan riang.

Orang yang baru masuk itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali sambil berjalan kearah mereka. Lelaki itu juga terlihat seumuran dengan Wonwoo dan Jisoo, namun untungnya, dia terlihat seperti lelaki yang tidak banyak bicara. Wonwoo cukup lega karena ia tidak harus berbasa-basi lagi.

"Ini topimu" Jisoo kembali dengan sebuah topi hitam ditangannya. Lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam itu mengeluarkan uang dan memberikannya kepada Jisoo.

"Bahan dari topi ini benar-benar bagus" Kata Jisoo, "Made in Heaven?"

"Uh… iya"

Wonwoo hanya dapat memperhatikan lelaki itu dari samping. Ia memiliki hidung yang sangat mancung, kulit putih pucat dan wajah yang sangat kecil. Dia terlihat seperti seorang alien di 'Man in Black', apa mungkin lelaki ini mania dari film tersebut dan sedang bercosplay? Tanpa ia sadari, Wonwoo tertawa kecil karena pikirannya sendiri. Ia pun menyadari apa yang terjadi ketika ia merasa dua pasang mata melihat kearahnya. Wonwoo pura-pura batuk. Jisoo memberikan kembalian dan sebuah kantong plastik kepada lelaki misterius itu. Topinya yang baru di laundry akan basah kalu tidak ditaruh di kantung plastik.

"Diluar sedang hujan, apa kau mau secangkir coklat panas?" Tanya Jisoo kepada lelaki itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari toko itu.

Lelaki misterius tersebut sempat melihat kearah Wonwoo selama beberapa detik sebelum ia meninggalkan toko itu. Wonwoo pun merasa bahwa ia harus segera pergi dari toko itu, terlebih lagi karena memang hujannya sudah mulai reda. Ia juga tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan Jisoo, ia benar-benar ingin segera keluar dari sana.

"Aku pergi dulu" Wonwoo menaruh cangkir kosong itu diatas meja dan segera berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Wonwoo"

"Iyah" Wonwoo membungkuk sebelum ia keluar dari toko itu.

Diluar hujannya sudah tidak deras, jika ia berlari, ia akan sampai dirumahnya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Wonwoo pun berlari kearah rumahnya yang memang tidak begitu jauh dari toko itu. Ditengah jalan, ia melihat punggung lelaki misterius yang tadi ia jumpai di toko, berdiri hanya beberapa meter jaraknya dari Wonwoo.

Namun, mata Wonwoo membulat kaget karena apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Lelaki misterius itu mengeluarkan topinya dari kantung plastik sebelum ia mengenakannya. Tapi, ketika topi itu tepat berada di kepalanya, ia menghilang begitu saja.

Tidak mungkin.

"Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi?" Wonwoo menepuk pipinya, sakit.

"Apa dia benar-benar seorang alien?"

Wonwoo merasa agak sedikit takut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meningkatkan kecepatan larinya karena mungkin saja lelaki itu akan muncul lagi dan membunuhnya. Wonwoo baru saja melihat hal yang ia yakin tidak seharusnya ia lihat!

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kau sangat bodoh"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu…"_

 _"_ _Jangan sampai kau bertemu dengannya lagi"_

 _"_ _Iya"_

 _"_ _Ayo pergi, kita banyak kerjaan hari ini"_

.

.

.

"Sore tadi, terjadi sebuah kecelakaan besar di Gangnam. 11 orang tewas, 18 orang mengalami luka berat dan 5 lainnya luka ringan-"

Suara TV yang sedang ditonton oleh keluarganya diluar sangat keras sekali.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan sebuah kimbab tuna segitiga dan satu bungkus ramyeon yang tadi ia beli di GS25. Ia melihat kearah ramyeon yang ia beli selama beberapa saat. Jika ia ingin membuat mie instan, ia harus keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tidak mau keluar karena ia akan bertemu dengan keluarganya itu. Ia pasti akan dimarahi walaupun ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk memakan ramyeonnya mentah seperti itu saja. Ia membuka bungkus ramyeonnya, lalu membuka kemasan bumbumnya dan menaburinya kedalam bungkus ramyeon tersebut sebelum ia meremasnya hingga hancur.

Ramyeon mentah dan kimbab segitiga.

Makanan ini merupakan makanan sehari-hari Wonwoo. Ia tidak pernah disisakan makanan oleh keluarganya, tidak pernah ada jatah untuknya bahkan. Jadi, ia biasanya memasak dengan bahan makanan yang ia beli sendiri atau membeli makanan instan di supermarket.

Sudah 5 tahun sejak ia berada di rumah ini. Sebenarnya, tidak heran keluarga Jeon tidak mengusirnya karena disana ia dianggap seperti seorang babu. Mereka hanya perlu memberikan Wonwoo sebuah tempat untuk tidur, sedangkan Wonwoo harus melakukan semua hal dari menyapu, menyuci, mengepel dan lain-lain. Cinderella, huh?

"Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo tidak membalikkan tubuhnya, karena ia tahu siapa yang sedang berada dibelakangnya dan apa maunya.

"Cuci piringnya" Kata wanita paruh baya itu sebelum ia membanting pintu kamar Wonwoo yang terbilang sangat kecil itu.

Wonwoo hanya dapat pasrah. Ia benar-benar ingin keluar dari rumah itu, tapi tentu saja ia membutuhkan perhitungan yang baik. Ia harus memiliki uang yang cukup untuk menyewa kamar, juga untuk kebutuhannya sehari-hari karena tentu saja ia tidak akan tinggal di jalanan, kan?

Salah satu tempat yang Wonwoo sukai yaitu perpustakaan. Mungkin karena di dalam perpustakaan diwajibkan untuk tenang, tidak ada yang boleh berbicara menjadikan alasan Wonwoo menyukai tempat itu. Namun Ia sendiri sangat menyukai buku, ia membaca buku kapanpun jika ia ada waktu.

"Hey!"

Wonwoo mendengar suara bisikan tepat disamping telinga kirinya. Ia pun melompat karena terkejut. Matanya membesar, tangan kirinya berada di dadanya, merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

Wonwoo melihat temannya yang sedang menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tertawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Wonwoo bertanya dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Aku bosan"

Wonwoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Temannya ini memang pengangguran, dia tidak kuliah juga tidak kerja. Mungkin perkerjaannya adalah mengganggu Wonwoo, karena memang temannya ini selalu berada disekitar Wonwoo entah bagaimana caranya.

"Yoon Jeonghan, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi. Perpustakaan kampus ini sangat ketat, orang luar tidak masuk ke dalam sini begitu saja. Apalagi tempat dimana Wonwoo benar-benar tempat yang hanya diperuntukkan murid-murid kampus itu.

"Aku punya caraku sendiri" Jeonghan mengedipkan mata kirinya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ikut aku" Jeonghan tiba-tiba menarik tangan Wonwoo yang masih berada di dadanya.

"Tunggu, kemana?" Wonwoo tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak. Dengan cepat, tangannya mengambil tasnya yang berada diatas meja. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan volume suara seperti biasa setelah mereka keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Keliling"

"Keliling?"

Jeonghan menganggukkan lehernya, tangannya tetap memegang erat pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau sangat kurus seperti ini? Aku seperti sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangan anak SD!" Kata Jeonghan sambil ia melihat kearah pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku memang kurus dari sananya"

"Pasti keluargamu tidak memberikanmu makan dengan benar"

Wonwoo hanya dapat terdiam. Itu memang benar. Jeonghan sendiri sudah sangat tahu tentang keluarga angkat Wonwoo jadi tidak ada gunanya jika ia berbohong.

"Kau harus keluar dari rumah itu!" Jeonghan benar-benar tidak bisa melihat orang-orang itu memperlakukan Wonwoo seperti bukan manusia!

"Aku juga ingin begitu" Wonwoo berkata jujur dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku"

"Huh?" Wonwoo berhenti dan itu mengakibatkan Jeonghan juga ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak" Bola mata Jeonghan bergerak kesana-sini menghindari Wonwoo, "Aku hanya asal bicara. Maaf"

Wonwoo hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja, apa yang dapat Jeonghan lakukan? Wonwoo sendiri tidak begitu tahu tentang Jeonghan. Ia agak sedikit tertutup tentang keluarganya. Wonwoo hanya tahu bahwa Jeonghan tinggal disebuah rumah yang cukup besar di dekat panti asuhannya dulu. Wonwoo tidak pernah melihat keluarga Jeonghan. Jeonghan sendiri juga tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang keluarganya.

"Kau tunggu disini, yah"

"Kau memang mau kemana?" Wonwoo bertanya. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di taman belakang kampus. Tidak ada satupun orang disana. Kenapa Jeonghan membawanya kesana?

"Kamar mandi, sebentar saja, jangan kemana-mana yah!" Jeonghan melihat kearah jam tangannya. Ia pun buru-buru pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut.

Wonwoo melihat sekelilingnya, ia jarang sekali pergi ke taman dibelakang kampus ini. Sepertinya tidak banyak orang mengetahui taman ini juga. Taman itu tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup terawat. Bahkan jauh lebih terawat dan bersih daripada taman di depan kampus. Aneh.

Tak lama kemudian, Wonwoo mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakangnya. Wonwoo kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, berharap untuk melihat Jeonghan disana. Namun ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba angin bertiup begitu kencangnya. Angin yang kencang itu mengakibatkan lelaki yang ada dihadapan Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua tangan Wonwoo dan lelaki itu berada di depan kepala mereka, menghalangi debu-debu yang berterbangan ke wajah mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, anginnya pun reda. Wonwoo menurunkan tangannya sebelum membuka matanya secara perlahan. Tetapi, bukanlah Jeonghan yang sedang berada di hadapannya, melainkan seorang lelaki yang terlihat lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo yang sedang berdiri disana.

Angin masih bertiup dengan perlahan. Pada saat itu, Wonwoo baru tersadar akan keadaan sekelilingnya. Kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan?

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana mungkin ada kelopak bunga sakura sebanyak ini? Ini masih awal bulan Maret, harusnya bunga sakura mekar 2 mingguan lagi, kan? Lagipula, ia yakin sekali bunga-bunga itu belum tumbuh beberapa menit yang lalu!

Wonwoo yang masih sedikit kebingungan dengan kelopak bunga yang berterbangan itu tidak memperhatikan lelaki yang berada dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya musim semi datang lebih awal tahun ini" Wonwoo memalingkan pandangannya kearah lelaki di hadapannya yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu.

Wonwoo menaikkan pandangannya kearah wajah lelaki itu. Pada saat itu juga, ia merasa nafasnya tertahan.

Wajah itu…

Memang, lelaki di hadapannya itu sangat-sangat tampan, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh ketika ia melihat wajah itu. Sepertinya, itu bukan pertama kalinya Wonwoo melihat orang itu. Wonwoo merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk pada saat itu, dan ia tak tahu alasannya. Di satu sisi ia ingin berlari kearah lelaki itu dan memeluknya erat, namun di satu sisi lain ia ingin segera berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu.

Senyuman lelaki itu begitu indah.

Ia terlihat sangat tampan.

Lelaki yang memang lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo itu memiliki kulit tan, tubuh yang atletis dan wajah yang sangat tampan. Ia terlihat seperti sebuah lukisan yang indah dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan disekitarnya. Hanya melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, Wonwoo merasa suasana menjadi begitu cerah dan hangat.

Lelaki itupun melihat kearah Wonwoo. Senyuman itu langsung hilang dari wajahnya tepat disaat mata mereka saling bertemu. Pada saat itu juga, Wonwoo dapat melihat ada begitu banyak emosi yang dirasakan oleh lelaki itu ketika mata mereka saling bertemu. Satu menit, dua menit berlalu, namun tidak satupun dari mereka mengalihkan pandangannya.

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

.

.

.

Gimanaaa? Lanjutkah?

Ada yang bisa nebak lelaki misterius alias malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menghilang di depan Wonwoo itu siapa? HAHAHA bukan, bukan Lee Dongwook. lols


End file.
